


Dear Sammy

by Shinnington



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Other
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 08:02:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5409185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinnington/pseuds/Shinnington
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Er fing den Brief immer wieder von neu an, bis er glaubte das richtige geschrieben zu haben. Aber hatte er das wirklich? Wie konnte er. Es gab keinen richtigen weg um seinem kleinen Bruder Lebewohl zu sagen. Hier saß Dean nun, schrieb Worte auf ein Tränendurchnässtes Stück Papier und hoffte es wäre genug. </p><p>KEIN SLASH!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FeathersMcStrange](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeathersMcStrange/gifts).



> Autor: FeathersMcStrange  
> Disclaimer: Diese FF gehört Alexis. Ich durfte sie für euch Übersetzen. Die Charaktere gehören CW, der Inhalt Alexis und mir nur die Übersetzung.
> 
> KEIN SLASH!!

_Lieber Sammich,_

_Nun, wie es scheint habe ich es diesmal versaut-_

 

Er knüllte das Papier zusammen und warf es weg.

Wenn Sam das lesen würde, wäre er sofort zusammengebrochen. Es war nicht die richtige Zeit um Scherze zu machen.

 

_Lieber Sam,_

_Du musst mich gehen lassen. Es gibt nichts was du tun kannst-_

 

 

Er knüllte das Papier zusammen und warf es weg.

 

So brutal konnte er nicht sein. Auf keinen Fall. Nicht wenn der große Bruder nicht da war um ihn zu trösten, wenn die ungeschminkte Wahrheit der Worte in sein Bewusstsein drangen und er anfing zu weinen.

 

_Lieber Sammy,_

_Ich liebe dich-_

 

Er knüllte das Papier zusammen und warf es weg.

 

Das war es auch nicht. Würde er es so schreiben wie ihr Vater es getan hätte, wäre Sam sofort in Tränen ausgebrochen und eine aufrichtige Erklärung würde genau dasselbe verursachen.

 

_Sammy,_

_Ich weiß du bist verletzt. Ich bin fort und glaube mir, ich weiß besser als jeder andere wie scheiße es ist den Bruder zu verlieren. Bitte, ich flehe dich an, kleiner Bruder, sei nicht sauer auf mich, weil ich das getan habe. Du bist vor meinen Augen gestorben, in meinen Armen, ich konnte damit nicht umgehen. Aber du bist stärker als ich, Sammy und du schaffst das. Bobby wird helfen, ich weiß das er das tun wird und du wirst okay sein._

_Dir muss es gut gehen. Wenn du es nicht für dich selber schaffst, dass es dir gut geht dann tu es für mich. Lebe das Leben, das ich nicht Leben werde. Pass auf dich auf._

_Mein ganzen Leben hatte ich nur einen Job ‚pass auf Sammy auf‘. ‚kümmere dich um Sammy‘. ‚schütze Sammy‘. Ich weiß, dass du die meiste Zeit gedacht hast, dass ich dir das übel nehmen würde, aber das habe ich nicht. Gott, kleiner, ich hasse dich nicht. Besonders nicht dafür._

_Ich kann mich noch daran erinnern als ich klein war und wir durch das ganze Land gefahren sind und in Motelzimmer geschlafen haben. Du warst das süßeste kleine Kind, große braune Augen und wuscheligen langen Haaren. Wir saßen auf dem Rücksitz, du bist auf meinen Schoß geklettert und eingeschlafen. Genau dort, zusammengerollt und klein._

_Und dann passierte etwas. Du bist größer geworden. Du warst kein kleines Baby mehr und du brauchtest nur noch meine Jacke als Decke um einzuschlafen. Aber jedes Mal wenn ich dich anschaue, sehe ich immer noch dieses Baby. Deine Augen, Sammy, deine Augen sind die gleichen geblieben._

_Mir fällt noch etwas ein aus der Zeit als wir klein waren. Du hattest Albträume – hast sie immer noch und glaub ja nicht ich hätte das nicht bemerkt – und wenn du aufgewacht bist konnte Dad dich nie zurück ins Bett bringen. Du hast geweint und geweint und hast nicht aufgehört, bis ich dich hochgehoben und einfach festgehalten hab. ‚De‘ hast du dann gesagt (So hast du mich immer genannt. De. Das tust du immer noch wenn du aus einem Albtraum aufwachst) und ich fragte dich was du geträumt hast. Du hast mich angelächelt und mir gesagt, dass es jetzt keine Rolle mehr spielen würde. Solange Dean bei dir war, konnte dir niemand etwas tun. Ich hätte dich beschützt._

_Das ist das was ich mit dem Deal tue. Dich beschützen._

_Ich weiß, dass ich nicht das Recht dazu habe dich um etwas zu bitten, denn ich habe dich allein gelassen, aber hör mir zu._

_Weine nicht über mich Sammy._

_Lieber Gott, weine nicht. Weil wenn du weinst, egal wo ich bin (Hölle oder wo auch immer) werde ich es wissen. Ich weiß es immer. Und es ist doppelt so schlimm für uns beide, weil ich das erste Mal nicht da sein werde, um alles wieder besser zu machen._

_Kleiner Bruder, bitte weine nicht._

_Wenn man es so sieht wird es das letzte Mal sein, dass ich mit dir reden/schreiben kann, ich sage es jetzt besser. Ich liebe dich, Sammy. Da . Ich habe es gesagt. Du hast mich doch noch in eine Tussi verwandelt, Sam. Aber du musstest es hören und ich musste es mal loswerden. Oder schreiben. Was auch immer. So oder so, ich meine es so. Das tue ich wirklich. Ich mach keine Scherze oder meine es sarkastisch. Ich. Liebe. Dich._

_Ich tue es nicht, das Leben aufgeben, weil es mein Job ist (auch wenn es das ist). Ich tue es nicht weil es meine Verantwortung ist (auch wenn es das ist). Ich tue es nicht weil es eine Art von Pflicht ist (auch wenn es das ist)._

_Ich tue es weil ich dich Liebe. Wenn alles zu schwer wird, denke einfach daran, okay? Wenn du das Gefühl hast das alles zu viel wird und dein Herz so weh tut, dass du nicht mehr atmen kannst, denke einfach daran warum ich das getan habe._

_So, ich denke es heißt dann Abschied nehmen, oder? Lebewohl, Sammy. Das klingt so seltsam. Du kamst nie dazu Lebewohl zu sagen, an dem Tag in Cold Oak. Immerhin kann ich es tuen._

_Das Handschuhfach wird der Ort sein worin du das hier finden wirst, auch wenn ich vermute, dass du das schon längst weißt, oder? Wie auch immer, Lebewohl, alles Gute und pass auf dich auf._

_Es wird alles wieder gut werden, Sammy. Das verspreche ich. Es wird alles wieder in Ordnung kommen._

_In liebe,_

_Dean.  
_


	2. Chapter 2

Sam war wie betäubt, abgesehen von der heißen, intensiven, überwältigenden Qual die ein Loch in seine Brust fraß. Abgesehen von einem kurzen, unkontrollierbaren Stechen, als es passiert war, hatte er noch keine Tränen vergossen seit Dean gestorben war. Seine Finger waren feste um das Lenkrad vom Impala geschlungen und es war kein Geräusch zuhören, außer den Reifen auf der nassen Fahrbahn, die Sams Herzschläge begleiteten.

 

Dean war fort.

 

Das war alles an was er denken konnte.

 

Jeden Atemzug den er nahm erinnerte ihn daran, dass Dean nie wieder atmen würde.

 

Jeder Schlag seines Herzens war eine brutal Bestätigung von der Tatsache, dass Deans Herz schon lange aufgehört hatte zu schlagen.

 

Jedes Mal wenn er blinzelte sah er Deans leere und leblose Augen.

 

Sam lehnte quer über die Sitzbank, als er im Handschuhfach nach einer Straßenkarte suchte. Ein weißer Umschlag fiel heraus und zu Boden als er die Straßenkarte herausnahm. Er runzelte die Stirn und fuhr den Wagen an die Seite der Straße. Er hob den Umschlag hoch und drehte ihn um.

 

_Sammy_ stand darauf in der krakeligen Schrift seines Bruders.

 

Mit zitternden Fingern schälte Sam die Lasche vom Umschlag auf und zog das Blattpapier heraus. Er entfaltete es, er atmete stoßweise als er die erste Zeile las.

 

_Sammy,_

 

Es war schwer zu glauben, dass niemand ihn mehr so nennen würde. Selbst wenn sie es wollen würden, würde er es nicht zulassen. ‚Sammy‘ war Deans Name für ihn, Deans und für keinen anderen.

 

_Ich weiß du bist verletzt. Ich bin fort und glaube mir, ich weiß besser als jeder andere wie scheiße es ist den Bruder zu verlieren. Bitte, ich flehe dich an, kleiner Bruder, sei nicht sauer auf mich, weil ich das getan habe._

Wütend? Nein, Sam war nicht wütend. Er war… _zerstört_. Und er konnte es nicht nachvollziehen. Wieso hatte Dean das getan? Niemand war es wert das Dean starb oder dafür in die Hölle ging, besonders nicht Sam.

 

_Du bist vor meinen Augen gestorben, in meinen Armen, ich konnte damit nicht umgehen. Aber du bist stärker als ich, Sammy und du schaffst das. Bobby wird helfen, ich weiß, dass er das tun wird und du wirst okay sein._

 

Das war auch nicht richtig. Sam war nicht stärker, das war er niemals und würde auch niemals sein. Dean war der stärkere. Dean war sein Fels in der Brandung. Und jetzt war sein Fels verschwunden, es war so als würde er untergehen. Ertrinken.

 

_Dir muss es gut gehen. Wenn du es nicht für dich selber schaffst, dass es dir gut geht, dann tu es für mich. Lebe das Leben, das ich nicht leben werde. Pass auf dich auf._

 

Wie sollte er in der Lage sein das zu schaffen? Er wusste nicht wie. Nicht wenn das Einzige was er wusste war, Deans Rücken freizuhalten. Er passte auf Dean auf, Dean passte auf ihn auf. Er wusste nicht was er jetzt tun sollte, was ihn nicht beinhaltete.

 

_Mein ganzen Leben hatte ich nur einen Job ‚pass auf Sammy auf‘. ‚kümmere dich um Sammy‘. ‚schütze Sammy‘. Ich weiß, dass du die meiste Zeit gedacht hast, dass ich dir das übel nehmen würde, aber das habe ich nicht. Gott, kleiner, ich hasse dich nicht. Besonders nicht dafür._

 

Nun, das hätte er aber gesollt. Sam hatte ihm seine Mutter genommen, seine Kindheit, jede Chance normal zu sein und jetzt sein Leben.

 

_Ich kann mich noch daran erinnern, als ich klein war und wir durch das ganze Land gefahren sind und in Motelzimmer geschlafen haben. Du warst das süßeste kleine Kind, große braune Augen und wuscheligen langen Haaren. Wir saßen auf dem Rücksitz, du bist auf meinen Schoß geklettert und eingeschlafen. Genau dort, zusammengerollt und klein._

Ein paar seiner frühsten Erinnerungen waren wie er halb eingeschlafen auf dem Schoß seines Bruders saß, er roch nach Schießpulver, Öl und Leder und wie er mit einer Hand sein T-Shirt zudrückte. Er fühlte sich nie sicherer, glücklicher als in den Augenblicken in denen er klein war und Dean ihn festhielt. Sams Zuhause war kein Ort im Ganzen, es war eine Person. Er hatte kein Zuhause mehr…

 

_Und dann passierte etwas. Du bist größer geworden. Du warst kein kleines Baby mehr und du brauchtest nur noch meine Jacke als Decke um einzuschlafen. Aber jedes Mal wenn ich dich anschaue, sehe ich immer noch dieses Baby. Deine Augen, Sammy, deine Augen sind die gleichen geblieben._

 

Da war ein brennendes Gefühl in den selben Augen, aber es flossen keine Tränen. Sam schniefte leicht und las dann den Brief weiter.

 

_Mir fällt noch etwas ein aus der Zeit als wir klein waren. Du hattest Albträume – hast sie immer noch und glaub ja nicht ich hätte das nicht bemerkt – und wenn du aufgewacht bist konnte Dad dich nie zurück ins Bett bringen. Du hast geweint und geweint und hast nicht aufgehört, bis ich dich hochgehoben und einfach festgehalten hab. ‚De‘ hast du dann gesagt (So hast du mich immer genannt. De. Das tust du immer noch wenn du aus einem Albtraum aufwachst) und ich fragte dich was du geträumt hast. Du hast mich angelächelt und mir gesagt, dass es jetzt keine Rolle mehr spielen würde. Solange Dean bei dir war, konnte dir niemand etwas tun. Ich hätte dich beschützt._

 

_Das ist das was ich mit dem Deal tue. Dich beschützen._

 

„Ich wünschte du hättest es nicht, Dean. Ich wünschte…Ich w-wünschte…“

 

_Ich weiß, dass ich nicht das Recht dazu habe dich um etwas zu bitten, denn ich habe dich allein gelassen, aber hör mir zu._

_Weine nicht über mich Sammy._

 

Sam presste sich eine Hand auf den Mund, versuchte ein wimmern zu ersticken. Dean war kurz davor zu sterben als er diesen Brief schrieb und anstatt sich über sich selbst Sorgen zu machen, war er besorgt darüber, dass Sam verärgert sein könnte.

 

_Lieber Gott, weine nicht. Weil wenn du weinst, egal wo ich bin (Hölle oder wo auch immer) werde ich es wissen. Ich weiß es immer. Und es ist doppelt so schlimm für uns beide, weil ich das erste Mal nicht da sein werde, um alles wieder besser zu machen._

_Kleiner Bruder, bitte weine nicht._

 

Ab da konnte Sam es nicht mehr unterdrücken, er brach in unkontrollierten, keuchenden Schluchzer aus. Das Papier zerknitterte etwas, weil er es so fest hielt. Seine Tränen tropften auf das Papier, verwischten etwas die Worte. ‚Kleiner Bruder‘. So wurde er nicht mehr genannt seit…Gott, seit Jahren. Erinnerungen kamen ihm wieder in den Sinn, von einem sanften und liebevollen Lächeln, einer weichen und beruhigenden Stimme. Einer Umarmung die ihn vor der Welt beschützt hatte, wo er so klein war und jeder so groß und angsteinflößend zu sein schien.

 

_Wenn man es so sieht wird es das letzte Mal sein, dass ich mit dir reden/schreiben kann, ich sage es jetzt besser. Ich liebe dich, Sammy. Da . Ich habe es gesagt. Du hast mich doch noch in eine Tussi verwandelt, Sam. Aber du musstest es hören und ich musste es mal loswerden. Oder schreiben. Was auch immer. So oder so, ich meine es so. Das tue ich wirklich. Ich mach keine Scherze oder meine es sarkastisch. Ich. Liebe. Dich._

 

Sein weinen wurde lauter, Sams gesamter Körper zitterte vom ganzen Kummer. Sein Bruder war fort. Dean war fort. Der Mann der sein Bruder, Vater, Mutter, bester Freund und Beschützer war…alles mit ihm war fort.

 

Dean hatte…

 

Dean hatte ihn geliebt. Dean hatte _ihn geliebt._ Und Dean war _fort._

 

_Ich tue es nicht, das Leben aufgeben, weil es mein Job ist (auch wenn es das ist). Ich tue es nicht, weil es meine Verantwortung ist (auch wenn es das ist). Ich tue es nicht, weil es eine Art von Pflicht ist (auch wenn es das ist)._

_Ich tue es weil ich dich Liebe. Wenn alles zu schwer wird, denke einfach daran, okay? Wenn du das Gefühl hast das alles zu viel wird und dein Herz so weh tut, dass du nicht mehr atmen kannst, denke einfach daran warum ich das getan habe._

 

„Es tut mir leid.“ weinte Sam, zu dem Bruder der ihn nicht hören konnte. Er presste seine Augen fest zusammen, lehnte sich nach hinten als er keuchend nach Luft schnappte. Er ließ sich zur Seite plumpsen und fühlte etwas unter seinen Fingern. Die Lederjacke. Deans Lederjacke. Die Lederjacke die zu seiner Decke wurde als er vier Jahre alt war. Die Lederjacke die immer noch nach Schießpulver, Öl und einfach nach Leder roch.

 

Seine Hand rollte sich um die Jacke zusammen und er schluchzte. Sam verstand nicht wie etwas so weh tun konnte, ohne dass es ihn umbrachte. Der Schmerz stieß seine rasiermesserscharfen Krallen in sein Herz, zerriss es und ließ ihn atemlos zurück.

 

_So, ich denke es heißt dann Abschied nehmen, oder? Lebewohl, Sammy. Das klingt so seltsam. Du kamst nie dazu Lebewohl zu sagen, an dem Tag in Cold Oak. Immerhin kann ich es tun._

_Das Handschuhfach wird der Ort sein worin du das hier finden wirst, auch wenn ich vermute, dass du das schon längst weißt, oder? Wie auch immer, Lebewohl, alles Gute und pass auf dich auf._

_Es wird alles wieder gut werden, Sammy. Das verspreche ich. Es wird alles wieder in Ordnung kommen._

_In liebe,_

_In liebe, Dean. In liebe, Dean. In liebe, Dean._

Sam las diese Worte immer und immer wieder, unfähig zu akzeptieren, dass dies das letzte sein würde was er von seinem Bruder hören wird.

 

_In liebe, Dean. In liebe, Dean. In liebe, Dean._

Stundenland lag er einfach nur so da auf dem Vordersitz des Impalas und weinte heftiger als jemals zuvor. Es tat so _unendlich_ weh. Er wusste nicht was er tun sollte. Es gab nichts was er tun _konnte,_ außer zitternd auf dem Vorsitz zu liegen, Deans Jacke und den Brief an seine Brust zu drücken, als würde ihn das am Leben halten, und um seinen Bruder trauern.

 

_In liebe, Dean._

_In liebe, Dean._

 

_In liebe,_

_Dean._


End file.
